


My Beloved

by Deity_Emi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deity_Emi/pseuds/Deity_Emi
Summary: Alexia, the last pure female First Blood alive, meditates quietly inside her room.





	My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short story, I was thinking of continuing this but I actually don't know how. xD;; I also thought of including the appearance of Carla's rival here for my OC, who is also another OC. ww  
> The ending looks OK, so it's also fine if you want this continued. Let me know~
> 
> ==
> 
> EDIT: I've been seeing really useless comments lately. Before you comment anything make sure you have properly read the entire thing and make sure you understand what's written there. I'm ignoring those comments because this should already be obvious, don't you think?

_Tick, tock._

The huge clock behind her was ticking loudly as it also moves to and fro, the same loudness as the ticking. She had no idea why she would be making an illusion inside her own room - which was origially dark and cold. The wind outside was already cold enough, too much cold would render her sick.

And apparently, she seems to enjoy this room. It was provided to her by none other than the ancestor vampire himself, Carla Tsukinami. Since she was now his consort, this room was "special". She lies down the marble floor, her hair and the skirt of her gown spread out. She was...sleeping. Or rather, pretending to be sleeping - keeping her powers in tune.

Not soon enough she'll be manipulating the moon phase again to the favor of her lover. She needs to rest. She needs to gain strength.

And thenー

" _Alexia_."

His voice rang and echoed throughout the huge room. Right after he addressed her name he went inside, now it was those footsteps echoing around the place. She deserved that place after all. And she could focus without anything or anyone disturbing her, unless if it was of any importance.

Carla Tsukinami looked at her from the distance before silently approaching and kneeling beside her, raising his hand to brush at her snowy white bangs. "Have you rested enough? Or am I interrupting your meditation?" The clock continued to move and tick as he asked this.

"I am all right, and you are not disturbing me at all..." Alexia utters in a soft voice ー that voice which he loved so dearly. Her eyes opened, staring at his golden ones, and her small lips now wore a tiny smile on them. She was obviously happy to see him.

He chuckles. That was a chuckle rare for her to hear.

"Then I shall take that response lightly. I can stay here with you, is that what you mean to say...?" Carla brushed her hair more, seeing the female vampire glow warmly, the same glows that were coming from the marble floor caused by her illusions. He felt the urge to smile after that glow, however.

That smile made Alexia melt right in front of him. "Of course you can stay...I want you here with me all the time." The ancestor gave out a deep sigh, blinking at her curiously. "Will you be able to concentrate if I'm here?"

"Goodness...you worry so much, my dear." Alexia's response followed a harmonic chuckle, now reaching out to his face and caressing it. Carla felt her hand so soft...warm. Almost as addicting as her love for him, their love for each other. "With you around, I'm even more determined."

"So that's what I am...? A scapegoat...?" He laughs, holding the hand that held his face.

The demon vampire sat up and caressed more of his face, her eyes staring so lovingly and dearly at him. "You're thinking way too much. You're nothing but my beloved vampire, Carla." He blinked at her when she suddenly leaned and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You are indeed my beloved, as well. My beautiful...powerful...and kind Alexia." There was a tone of possession in Carla's response - to which he showed to her right that moment. He hugged her very tightly, enjoying her softness, her warmth. The First Blood Princess blinked at his actions, and returns his hug, wrapping her arms around him.

"Again, you're saying too much things. What a troublesome ancestor," Alexia teased him, giggling.


End file.
